The Kill
by Sora.Hearts
Summary: Esto no es verdad...Joey...mi cachorro...no, no me dejen yo te necesito. Te amo. Pero por que? acaso ya no sientes nada por mi? acaso hay alguien más? Yaoi! SxJ nya denme una oportunidad mi primer fic que publico aqui


Bueno primero quiero decir que la cancion se titula the kill (bastante obvio supongo) y es del grupo 30 seconds to mars. Tambien quiero decir que modifique el caracter de Kaiba... totalmente no se molesten! n.n espero me entiendan... y acepten mi fic. Dejen reviews!! -

x...x

"Esto no es verdad...Joey...mi cachorro...no, no me dejen yo te necesito. Te amo. Pero por que? acaso ya no sientes nada por mi? acaso hay alguien más?

Intento tomarte de las manos pero retrocedes, vuelvo a intentarlo y vuelves a retroceder. Por favor no me evites. O sera que me tienes miedo? acaso es eso?.

Bajas la mirada ahora ves el suelo. No me evites. Tus mechones dorados caen hacia tu angelical rostro tapándolo.

Joey...

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? do, do!_

Pensar que ya no te tendré. Que no seras mio, solo mio que habrá alguien mas que se quede con tu cuerpo.

Cachorro me matas. Algo húmedo empieza a recorrer mis mejillas, claro era de esperarse...solo esperaban el momento preciso para aparecer. Para hacerme ver y sentir tan estúpido. Yo que he hecho para merecerme este dolor. Lo único que hice fue amarte con todo mi ser. Ahora veo el resultado, solo veo mi dolor.

- No - te susurre. Mi voz suena tan quebrada.

Mirame a los ojos y dime por que - yo te amo -.

_Kill _

_Break me down_

_Bury me bury me_

_I am finished with you_

- Seto quería mas de ti. Espere mas de ti, simplemente esto no puede ser. Lo siento - También tu estas llorando te ves tan frágil y ahora inalcanzable. Pasaste tu brazo rápidamente para secar tus lágrimas

Nunca entenderás como me siento. El dolor que siento.

Si me dejas al final todo se acabara para mi.

Me matas.

- Joey...dime por que? no me dejes...yo...yo que haría sin ti? no me abandones...-.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for_

_I'm not running from you_

- Seto... - Cachorro callate... por favor!

Tienes tu mirada fija en mi. Vigilas mis movimientos de seguro... por si me pongo agresivo... Cachorro me haces sentir tan mal.

No me mires así. No me claves tu mirada! deja de lastimarme ya! - POR QUE! -

Tanta es mi furia. Sin darme la menor cuenta te tome de las muñecas y te las estoy apretando muy fuertemente. Puedo notar con solo ver tu rostro que sientes mucho dolor.

Buscas contacto visual conmigo quieres suplicarme que te suelte? Por fin encontraste mi fría y azul mirada.

Sabes esa mirada que me das la reconozco muy bien. Es de odio.

No cachorro, quien debería odiar aquí soy yo. Así que no me odies!

_Kill_

_Break me down_

_Bury me bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

Es todo como en el principio nos odiábamos, nos instábamos, nos peleábamos. Era nuestra forma de demostrarnos nuestro amor.

Yo era tan frió y me costaba tanto abrirme a ti, para que me aceptaras. Solo para que me amaras! CAMBIE POR TI! CAMBIE PARA PODER SER EL UNICO QUE PUDIERA HACERTE FELIZ!

Acaso no entiendes todo lo que hice? como me dejas después de todo eso yo di todo por ti.

Me matas.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside_

_Falling from myself_

_Falling for a change_

_I know now, this is who I really am_

- solo dime por que! - aprete mas tus muñecas, tu rostro formo una mueca de dolor. Sabes no me puede importar menos de hecho me encanta verte sufrir.

Quiero intentar de que sientas tanto dolor como yo lo siento...

- por Duke - me respondiste rapidamente. Crees que siendo obediente hara que te suelte? jaja - es por Duke - como te atreves a repetirlo. Como te atreves! Nuevas lagrimas empiezan a recorrer mis mejillas.

Por el? por el me dejaste?

_Kill_

_Break me down_

_Bury me bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come, break me down_

_Break me down_

_Break me down_

Lentamente fui soltando tus muñecas. Necesito salir que aqui. Simplemente me doy la vuelta y salgo corriendo, tu no intentas detenerme... La calle esta tan vacia y esta lloviendo que clima mas perfecto.

Todo es tan deprimente, maldito Duke... maldito Joey.

Por fin! he llegado a mi mansion necesito salir de esto. No quiero seguir sufriendo.

Habro mi cajon desesperadamente, alli estaba. Como siempre mi buena amiga, la levanto lentamente hasta acentarla en mi sien. Y suavemente voy apretando el gatillo. Estoy cometiendo suicidio y sabes se siente bien.

No llorare por ti cachorro...

_What if I wanted to break..._


End file.
